Yunjae Story - Awal Kehancuran
by Marni Jung
Summary: Inilah alasan kenapa jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari group yang telah membesarkan namanya. BL / YAOI / Oneshoot


**Yunjae story – Awal kehancuran**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort, little angst**

**Cast : ONLY YUNJAE**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**It's my story**

**.**

Aku sungguh gugup, nanti aku akan bertemu langsung dengan Appa Jung dan Umma Jung, sejujurnya aku sudah pernah ketemu mereka. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa gugup. Hey, bagaimana aku tidak gugup kalau aku akan bertemu dengan orangtua, orang yang aku cintai. Aku takut mereka akan menentang hubungan kami. Tapi untung saja selama ini mereka tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit hubungan kami. Percayalah mereka bukannya tidak mengetahui tentang couple Yunjae yang sangat fenomenal itu. Mereka hanya pura-pura tidak mengetahui mungkin. Tapi aku tetap saja gugup. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka membahas masalah ini ? Bagaimana kalau mereka tiba-tiba tidak menyetujui hubungan kami? Arghhhh ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Boo, gwaenchana?" Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan, dan sukses menghentikan acara mondar mandirku. Ketika mengetahui siapa pelakunya aku memberikan senyum gugupku.

"Gwaenchana! Aku hanya gugup bertemu keluargamu nanti!"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Boo. Kau sudah pernah bertemu mereka bukan?" Dia mengacak-acak rambutku. Mungkin gemas.

Aku mempoutkan bibir kissable ku "Tapi tetap saja aku selalu gugup yun."

Aku masih bergerak-gerak gelisah. Karna jengah, dia langsung memelukku erat

"Tenanglah! Ada aku yang akan melindungimu. Percayalah ini hanya pertemuan seperti biasanya!" Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku "Mari bersiap-siap mereka menunggu kita."

.

"Annyeonghaseo Ahjusshi, Ahjumma." Sapaku dengan membungkuk sopan

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ah, Yunho-ah" balas mereka dengan senyuman. Aku sedikit relax. Sepertinya akan baik-baik saja, tidak seperti yang aku takutkan. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang berlebihan. Ayo Kim bersikaplah sewajarnya.

Lama kami berbincang-bincang. Yunho selalu berada disampingku. Tapi, saat ini yunho sedang berpamitan ijin pergi ke toilet.

Tak lama yunho meninggalkan kami, Appa Jung tiba-tiba berujar "Jaejoong-ah, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Badanku sukses menegang. Aku langsung gugup seketika.

"N-ne ahjusshi. Silahkan!" Aku mencoba tersenyum normal.

"Ku mohon padamu. Tinggalkanlah yunho"

Serasa ribuan kilogram batu menimpaku saat itu juga.

.

Selama konser berlangsung aku mengacuhkan yunho. Baik di backstage maupun diatas panggung. Sungguh bukan mauku begini. Tapi mood ku sedang berada dalam titik terbawah. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang seketika dari sini. Tapi aku harus profesional.

Yunho berkali-kali datang menghampiriku dan mencoba mendekatiku lantaran khawatir. Tapi aku hanya diam dan menggeleng.

Perkataan Appa dan Umma Jung sukses menghancurkan hatiku. Aku rasanya ingin menangis meraung-raung saat ini. Puncaknya, ketika pertunjukkan masih berlangsung akhirnya aku menangis. Demi tuhan aku ingin menahan laju air mata ini. Tapi sulit. Sungguh sulit!

Masih terngiang dipikiranku perkataan mereka.

_"Ku mohon padamu tinggalkanlah yunho."___

_"Kau anak yang baik, kau sopan dan kau sangat cantik. Tapi kami tidak bisa menerima hubungan kalian. Hubungan ini salah. Kami diam bukannya kami tidak mengetahui hubungan antara kau dengan anak kami."___

_"Kami benar-benar mohon padamu. Kami tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Kami cukup jengah mendengar perkataan orang-orang bahwa anak kami seorang gay!"___

_"Yunho. Dia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun. Makanya kami meminta kau untuk meninggalkannya"___

_"Kami tau ini berat untukmu. Kami sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini sedari dulu kepadamu tentang ini. Tapi kami masih memikirkan karir kalian. Kami tidak mau membuat cita-cita anak kami hancur hanya gara-gara hubungan kalian."___

_"Kau sangat baik. Carilah orang lain selain yunho. Buatlah yunho melupakanmu."___

_"Kumohon sekali lagi padamu. Jauhilah anakku. Kami masih belum terima kenyataan jika anak kami berada dijalur yang salah"___

_"Maafkan kami jaejoong-ah. Bukan maksud kami menghancurkanmu. Tapi kami juga tidak mau pandangan kalian buruk dimasyarakat."___

_"Percayalah, saat ini hubungan kalian masih tabu untuk diterima. Sekalipun hubungan seperti ini diperbolehkan. Kami tetap tidak mengijinkan yunho menikah dengan namja!"_

.

"Boo, tunggu aku!" Aku mempercepat jalanku ketika mendenger teriakan seseorang. Sungguh untuk saat ini aja aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya

"Chakkaman boo!"

GREEEPPP...

"Ada apa denganmu, Boo? Apakah Appa dan Umma berbicara macam-macam ketika aku tinggalkan? Kau berubah setelah bertemu dengan mereka.

Jelaskan padaku apa yang mereka bicarakan padamu? Apapun yang mereka katakan ku mohon jangan dipikirkan, Boo. Cukup pikirkan aku seorang. Jangan yang lain. Dan percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja bila dilalui bersama!"

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Mendengarnya bicara seperti itu dengan wajah frustasi makin membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku langsung memeluk dia dengan erat. Dan terisak hebat. Demi tuhan aku ingin membagi cerita ini pada dirinya. Tapi aku tidak sanggup. Berbicara saja rasanya sangat sulit.

"Hiks... Hikss.. Hiks.." Aku hanya mampu menangis dan menangis. Ck, aku ini sungguh lemah .

"Uljima boo, Uljima! Ada aku disini" Dia mempererat pelukan kami dan mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Hikss.. Yunnie.. Hiks.. A-appa dan umma J-jung.. Hikss tidak merestui.. Hikss.. Kita.. Hiks" Akhirnya aku mampu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Walaupun tersendak-sendak aku sangat yakin dia mengerti.

Dia makin mempererat pelukan kami. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Gwaenchana boo, gwaenchana! Uljima Uljima!"

Ku rasakan punggungku basah. Aku tau dia juga menangis. Tapi tanpa suara. Kami diam dalam waktu yang lama masih dalam berpelukan di depan van. Ketika ku buka mataku aku melihat yoochun menangis sambil memandang sendu kami. Aku rasa dia sudah mendengar semuanya.

.

Dua bulan kemudian aku masih memikirkan kejadian ketika konser kami di Gwangju. Aku memang terlihat baik-baik saja didepan para dongsaeng dan juga dia tentunya. Aku mencoba bersikap sewajarnya. Sampai aku memutuskan untuk merenungkan kejadian ini semua. Tidak bisa selamanya begini. Ini salah. Aku tau aku terluka. Begitu pun dia. Hanya saja dia sepertinya cukup mahir memendam perasaannya. Seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini. Aku sungguh sangat sadar kalau mereka pasti menekan dia juga. Bukankah kami terlihat seperti para aktor profesional ?

Hingga akhirnya Aku memutuskan akan meninggalkan group yang telah membesarkan nama ku. Aku tidak apa-apa seandainya aku seakan-akan berperan sebagai penjahat disini. Aku tidak masalah. Asalkan aku bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Perasaan ini sungguh salah. Aku, dia, seharusnya tidak begini. Hubungan Kami telah menyakiti banyak orang.

Aku memutuskan menghubungi yoochun untuk menemui ku di sungai Han. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti keadaanku.

"Hyung.. Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Tidak juga. Kau sudah datang yoochunie?"

"Hyung.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoochun menghampiriku. Dan duduk disampingku

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan dirinya. Yoochun pun tidak menuntut pertanyaannya untuk dijawab. Kami diam cukup lama.

"Yoochunie..."

Yoochun menengok kepadaku tanda dia merespon panggilan dariku.

"Aku Memutuskan untuk keluar dari group!" Ucapku tanpa sedikitpun menengok kepada dirinya.

Yoochun diam tidak menanggapi. Aku rasa dia cukup shock. Aku ingin memberi tahu keinginanku pertama kali kepadanya. Tidak mungkin aku bilang hal ini dihadapan Sang maknae dan internal Maknae secara gamblang. Bisa-bisa mereka langsung histeris keras dihadapanku dan membuat aku makin resah.

"Aku tau."

Kalimat singkat yang dipaparkan yoochun sukses membuat ku membisu.

"Aku tau kau akan melakukan hal ini hyung. Aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Appa dan Umma jung. Aku juga melihat semua yang terjadi pada mu dan dia. Aku tau kau tidak tertekan. Aku menunggu waktu sampai kau mengatakan langsung padaku hyung"

Aku langsung menangis keras. Aku tidak menyangka yoochun sudah mengamati kami selama ini.

Yoochun langsung memelukku erat. "Menangislah hyung. Menangislah kalau itu dapat membuatmu mengurangi bebanmu!"

Aku membalas pelukan yoochun sama eratnya.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Aku akan menemanimu melalui ini semua. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu.

Aku berada di group hanya untuk mu. Aku sudah cukup lelah sebenarnya dengan kontrak dan jadwal-jadwal yang ditetapkan agensi kepada kita. Aku muak hyung. Tapi aku bertahan untukmu. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk keluar. Maka aku pun akan keluar!"

Tangisanku makin kencang ketika mendengar pengakuan yoochun. Dia memang orang yang mengerti aku selain dia tentunya. Aku sungguh menyayangi dongsaeng ku yang satu ini.

.

Ketika kami memutuskan untuk pulang aku melihat junsu menangis didepan mobil milik yoochun yang terparkir indah di pinggiran sungai han. Tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Aku dan yoochun sungguh terkejut melihatnya. Sejak kapan junsu disini? Apakah dia mendengar semuanya? Pertanyaaan-pertanyaan seperti itu berputar-putar dikepalaku.

"S-suie sejak kapan k-kau di-sana?" Yoochun berucap gugup.

"Hiks.. Hiks..." Junsu hanya membalas dengan isakan. Aku diam mematung. Tidak tahu harus merespon gimana.

Yoochun langsung bergegas menghampiri junsu. "Suei mengapa kau disini?"

"Hiks.. Kalau kalian pergi. Aku ikut!" Ucap junsu

Aku dan yang yoochun langsung terbelalak shock. Astaga aku telah membawa banyak orang dalam masalah ini. Tidak! Ini bukan mau aku sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membawa yoochun dan junsu mengikuti jejak ku. Oh tuhan aku harus bagaimana? Semua ini sukses membuat diriku lemas seketika.

"Apa maksudmu su ? Kau bercanda?" Yoochun bertanya ke junsu. Aku tetap mematung di tempatku. Ini terlalu mendadak.

Junsu menggeleng hebat "Tidak! Aku sungguh-sungguh. Bukannya aku pernah bilang apabila group tidak complete lagi aku akan keluar!"

Aku menganga tidak percaya. Ku lihat yoochun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dengar su! Kau harus tetap disini. Changmin membutuhkanmu"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak" Junsu tetap mempertahankan geleng-gelengan kepalanya sambil terisak. Hatiku langsung mencelos seketika. Aku menutup mulutku menahan tangis yang keluar.

Junsu menghampiriku. "Hyung ku mohon ijinkanlah aku ikut" Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Aku sungguh terluka melihat junsu seperti ini. Aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak menyetujui permintaannya

"Aku mohon hikss.. Aku mohon hiks.." Wajah memelasnya penuh dengan airmata. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku peluk junsu erat. Kami menangis bersama.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menghadapi Agensi kita kalau hanya berdua. Hikss.. Percayalah mereka akan membuat kalian hancur jika kalian mengajukan pengundurin diri tiba-tiba hikss.."

Aku menghapus airmata junsu dengan lembut "Gwaenchana suie. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini hikss."

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap ikut kalian. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua hancur" Junsu berujar tegas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ? Bagaimana dengan yunho hyung dan Changminie?" Nada lirih terdengar dari yoochun.

"Kau pikir yang akan kau lakukan itu benar eoh Park Yoochun?" Datar. Suara junsu sangat datar.

"Tapi.. Aku melakukan ini... Haishhhhhhh!" yoochun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"Mwo? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tantang junsu.

"Suie.." Lirih sura yoochun sangat lirih.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Aku tau ini sulit untuk jaejoong hyung. Apa salahnya aku ikut merasakan penderitaan jaejoong hyung? Kau pikir dongsaeng dia hanya dirimu eoh? Hikss" Isakan lolos lagi dari bibir indah dongsaengku.

Suasana mendadak hening. Kepalaku serasanya mau pecah seketika. Sudah banyak airmata yang aku keluarkan. Semua terjadi begitu mendadak. Aku benar-benar menyusahkan. Hidupku begitu rumit. Rasanya aku ingin segera menghilangkan nyawaku sekarang. Aku tidak sanggup. Cinta, keluarga, Sahabat begitu rumit. Arghhhhh kepalaku pusing sungguh.

Samar-samar ku dengar pekikan keras dua dongsaengku. Dan saat itu aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Ku rasakan Ada tangan yang memeluk erat perutku. Tanpa berbalik pun aku tau itu tangan milik siapa.

.

Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya. Aku mengingat bahwa semalam aku jatuh pingsan setelah melihat perdebatan dua dongsaeng kesayanganku. Mereka tidak mungkin membawaku ke rumah sakit. Karna hal itu sangat beresiko. Bisa-bisa berita tentang jatuhnya pingsan seorang Hero Jaejoong di sungai Han langsung menggeparkan korea. Makanya saat ini aku terbaring indah dikamar ku.

"Boo, kau sudah sadar ? Syukurlah!" Suara seseorang mengejutkan lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Mianhae yun, kau pasti terbangun karena ku."

"Gwaenchana Boo, kau sungguh membuat diriku seakan mati berdiri ketika melihat digendong yoochun dalam keadaan pingsan." Dia langsung memeluk tubuhku erat. Dan memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan disekitar wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak akan ku rasakan.

"Mianhae." Ucapku lirih sembari mengelus pipinya yang terlihat tembem. Bahkan lebih tembem dari milikku.

"Ne ne ne. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Sekarang kau mau makan dulu apa mau istirahat lagi ? Aku sudah mengcancel semua jadwal mu dan aku untuk hari ini!"

"Aku mau istirahat. Aku lelah yun" ujarku perlahan

"Baiklah. Ayo kita tidur lagi" Dia memelukku dan mulai menaikkan selimut. Ku berdoa pada tuhan semoga waktu di berhentikan saat ini juga. Sungguh aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Demi apapun Aku mencintainya, Sampai kapanpun. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang kucintai dan kukasihi menderita. Cukup aku. Hanya aku.

Tuhan. Ku mohon lingdungilah kami semua.

.

"Apa-apaan ini ? Apa maksud kalian Hah?" Dia berteriak histeris waktu mendengar perkataan junsu.

Ku lirik changmin. Changmin hanya diam. Aku bingung kenapa changmin hanya terdiam tidak histeris seperti yunho.

"Maafkan kami hyung. Kami hanya tidak ingin kita tetap diperbudak agensi kita. Demi tuhan hyung waktu segitu merupakan waktu yang sangat panjang untuk sebuah kontrak!

Kau harus berfikir hyung dengan kegiatan kita yang menggila. Buat tidur pun sangat sulit. Dan semua itu sungguh tidak sesuai dengan honor yang kita dapatkan!" Yoochun mencoba menjawab dengan pelan.

"HAH! Kalian fikir ini lelucon?!" Yunho masih berbicara dengan suara kerasnya. Aku menunduk disamping rak DVD milik yoochun. Changmin duduk disofa dengan pandangan kosong. Junsu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kurasa sebentar lagi junsu akan menangis. Aku pun sudah merasakan panas di mataku.

"YAK Jaejoong! Apa maksud mu dengan ini semua ?! Hah ?!" Yunho menarik tanganku kasar. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Mianhae.." Lirih ku. Aku benar-benar takut melihat yunho semarah itu. Walaupun sudah ku prediksi begini jadinya. Tapi aku sungguh belum terbiasa. Semarah-marahnya yunho padaku dia tidak akan berbicara sekeras ini.

"CIH! Mianhae kata mu ?! Apa kau pikir dengan ide sampah kalian ini semua akan menjadi lebih baik Hah?!"

Pranggg...

Seketika semua hening. Yunho dengan brutal melempar semua barang-barang mudah pecah ke tembok.

Yunho benar-benar kalap.

Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Aku tau yunho sangat ingin memukul ku dan kedua dongsaeng kami. Tapi dia mencoba menahannya.

Junsu benar-benar terisak sekarang. Changmin tetap dengan tatapan kosongnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yoochun mencoba memeluk junsu agar junsu berhenti menangis.

Tangan yunho mulai berdarah. Dengan badan gemetar ku memeluk yunho dari belakang.

"Hiks.. Yunnie.. Ku mohon hentikan.. Hikss"

"DIAM! Kau berdusta boo. Kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersama. Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sekarang? Ke.. napa boo?" Tubuh yunho juga gemetar. Dan isakan pun lolos dari bibir shape M miliknya.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Kau mengkhianati ku, boo. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!" lirihnya dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir deras.

Aku menggeleng hebat dipunggungnya. Sungguh demi apapun didunia ini yunho satu-satunya yang paling ku cintai. Tanpanya aku bukan apa-apa. Dia adalah separuh hidupku. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Sebelum hubunganku benar-benar tercium dimedia dan akan menghancurkan segalanya. Tidak. Aku harus kuat.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, yun!" kubalikan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan ku langsung terpampang indah wajah terluka dihadapanku. Hatiku mencolos. Yunho tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ku usap airmata yang tidak berhenti itu "Percayalah! Hati ini. Jiwa ini. Cinta ini. Tubuh ini. Semuanya milikmu yun!

Tapi kami harus melakukan ini. Demi kebaikan bersama. Ku mohon hargailah keputusan kami." Ucapku mencoba memberi pengertian kepadanya.

Sretttt..

Yunho melepaskan pelukan kami. Dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan kalian. TERSERAH!" Ucapannya sukses membuat diriku membatu.

Setelah itu, Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

.

Aku merenung didalam kamarku. Sudah abis rasanya airmata ini. Aku takut. Sungguh takut yunho akan membenciku. Tapi bukanlah ini yang aku inginkan? Membuat dia benar-benar membenci diriku sehingga dia melupakan ku dengan mudah? Tapi mengapa hatiku terasa begitu sesak? Waeyo?

Hiks.. Hikss.. Hiks..

Aku harus gimana tuhan ? Cintaku sepertinya akan benar-benar berakhir.

Hikss..

Hikss..

Hikss..

GREPPP!

Seseorang memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku terbelalak shock mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dia adalah maknae ku...

"Changminiee.."

"Sssttt diamlah hyung." Changmin mempererat pelukannya.

"Mianhae.. Hikss.. Mianhae.. Hikss"

Changmin diam tidak merespon. Dirinya tetap dalam posisi memelukku. Ku lesakkan wajahku didada bidangnya.

"Pergilah hyung. Pergilah jika ini yang terbaik. Biarkan aku dan yunho mu yang tetap menjaga nama TVXQ" akhirnya dirinya berbicara. Aku kaget. Ku lihat wajahnya mencari apa maksud perkataan dirinya.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Junsu hyung telah menceritakannya padaku. Aku mendukung kalian. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa pergi. Kontrak ku sangat terikat, hyung." Ujarnya sendu

Ku peluk tubuhnya lagi. "Gomawo changminie.. Gomawo.. Hiks hikss"

"Sssttt uljima ne. Tapi kau harus janji padaku"

"Janji apa?" Kataku dengan wajah masih penuh air mata

"Hyung harus tetap memasakkan ku meskipun kita nanti berpisah" ucap changmin sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Ya! Shim! Kau pengacau suasana huh!" Kataku dengan memukul-mukul pelan dadanya.

"Hahaha hyung aku hanya bercanda." Changmin memeluk diriku lagi "Ku doakan semoga kisah cintamu dengan yunho hyung berakhir bahagia yah hyung."

.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu semenjak aku dah kedua dongsaengku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari semua kegiatan group dan pengadilan memenangkan kami dalam kasus ini.

Kehidupanku telah berubah drastis. Tahun-tahun awal aku memutuskan lawsuit Appa Jung mengunjungi ku ketika aku dan dua dongsaengku sedang melakukan pertunjukan disana, ditempat dulu yang membuatku memilih jalan seperti ini, Gwangju.

Aku kaget ketika dia mengunjungi ku. Kukira beliau akan meminta hal-hal macam-macam lagi. Ternyata aku salah. Dia datang untuk meminta maaf padaku. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah membuat kami seperti ini. Dia bilang yunho dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk saat kami benar-benar memutuskan untuk keluar. Appa jung juga menghadiahi wine kepadaku. Aku sungguh terharu, ternyata dia masih mengingat jelas apa kesukaanku.

Ada satu ucapan Appa Jung yang masih ku ingat hingga saat ini.

_"Jaejoong-ah, maafkanlah kami. Aku tau kau memutuskan seperti ini karena kami. Sungguh bukan maksud kami seperti ini.___

_Yunho. Dia sangat kacau kehilanganmu. Hidupnya benar-benar tergantung padamu. Ku mohon kembalilah. Kalaupun tidak bisa kembali ke group. Kembalilah kepelukan yunho. Kami akan mencoba merestui hubungan kalian."__  
_  
Rasanya saat itu aku ingin terjun dari lantai 20 untuk mengekspresikan kebahagianku. Akhirnya hubungan kami mendapat restu dari orang tua yunho. Setelah berucap begitu, aku dan Appa Jung berpelukan erat.

Ku hirup udara sekitar. Perlahan tapi pasti kebahagian akan datang kepadaku. Bukankah tuhan sangat adil. Dengan menguji kita diawal dan membuat kita bahagia di akhir ? Aku tidak menyesal dengan keputusan ku saat itu. Malah aku sangat bersyukur. Meski diawal-awal lawsuit sangat berat untukku.

"Boo, kenapa disini? Sekarang sedang musim dingin. Nanti kau sakit" seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Kalian ingin tau itu siapa ? Yah itu adalah Jung Yunho, Separuh hidupku.

Memang setelah memutuskan untuk lawsuit aku dan yunho sempat kehilangan kontak. Aku tidak berharap banyak. Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian, Yunho datang ke apartemenku. Dan menangis-nangis histeris meminta maaf. Aku baru tau yunho seperti itu setelah changmin menceritakan alasan aku memilih keluar. Entah apa yang maknae itu katakan sampai yunho sebersalah ini. Pasti dia sudah mendramatisir keadaan. Ck .

Setelah itu kehidupanku selalu bersama yunho. Apalagi semenjak yunho dan changmin memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di dorm lagi. Yunho sering menginap di apartemen ku. Maupun aku yang akan menginap diapartemennya apabila kami memiliki waktu luang.

Yah well, meskipun sering bertemu secara sembunyi-bunyi aku tetap senang. Hidup begini lebih baik. Tapi kalau diberi kesempatan aku ingin dapat hidup berlima kembali. Dan ingin mengumumkan pernikahan ku dengan nya secara gamblang dihadapan dunia.

Semoga itu terwujud!

It's my story.  
Sign, Kim Jaejoong.

END


End file.
